Dream of a Bee
by GojiraCipher
Summary: My first attempt at a Miraculous fanfiction. SPOILERS to season 2. Chloe had just met her Kwami partner, what would the future be like now through her eyes?


**Dream of a Bee**

Paris, France. City of Love and Lights. Rich with history and the arts. Some beautiful, some dreadful.

However, within a fancy hotel, there stood what started out as dreadful, but will eventually turn into something beautiful.

"O.K., look. I'm 'soooooorry' I threw all that stuff at you from complete shock, you magical bee thing. But do you have to dialogue about …. What are you!?"

In the penthouse of the hotel were two beings, one human, the other one is not what many would consider normal.

"You're ig-noring me!"

The human's name is Chloe Burger.

"Burger?!"

She is the daughter of the mayor of this city. She has everything she could ever imagine; money, fame, hatred from others, death wish from everyone she comes in contact with, the world record of most akumas created, not counting Hawkmoth of course.

"Why you little-"

And absolutely no chance with that super model boy Adrien.

"Oh that does it!" She dashed to underneath her bed and took out a titanium bat and tried swatting at the second being, which just floated up into the air as Chloe tried swatting it like a piñata.

"Tired?" the being asked, a small bee-looking creature.

Chloe panted and dropped the bat. "Alright …. Just get to the point …." She sat right down and took one last deep breath. "So ….. you said that you are related to Ladybug or something?"

"Correct." The bee floated down in front of her. "I am Kwami. Who will accompany a human just like the Kwami of Ladybug."

"Annnnnnnnd what does this have to do with her ….. and me?"

As the Kwami explained more and more, Chloe's confused and irritated face slowly melted away into that of amazed and joy.

"And that is why I am here, because you, Chloe Burger, shall become a hero just like Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

The sparkles in Chloe's eyes grew hilariously large as she shrieked with pure joy. "Suck it, Marinette! I'm going to be friends with Ladybug!"

She shrieked again, hurting the poor Kwami's hearing.

"And this is how it will be like!"

* * *

In a fantasy, the new hero of Paris, Queen Bee, just defeated an Akuma alongside Ladybug and Cat Noir as the citizens cheered from the top of their lungs.

Chloe then broke rule number one and revealed herself to the people. "It is I, Chloe Bourgeois! You're favorite human being on the face of this dirty planet!"

More cheers filled the sky as Ladybug and Cat Noir became just as excited.

"O.M.G. We should really hang out!" Ladybug gushed over the star of Paris. "You can be my best friend and go to all your fancy parties while we make fun of the less fortunate!"

"Can I come?" Cat Noir begged. "Puuuurrrrr-etty Puuuuur-lease?"

Ladybug then grabbed Cat's face and made out with him, causing Chloe to shriek.

"You guys are literally my OTP. Well second OTP."

As soon as she finished, her knight in shining armor appeared. "Chloe, you're a superhero?"

Adrien walked up to Chloe, kneeling down to her. "Why was I so blind by her perfection? Must be that witch of all four earth directions, Marinette!" He kissed her hand and placed a kaiju-sized diamond ring on it. "We wed tonight!"

"Don't you mean, Puuuuur-fection."

Everyone laughed along with Cat, all except one.

"Wwwwwwhhhhhat abouuuuuuuuuuuuut meeeeeh?" Then came in Marinette, who now looks like she came straight from one of those foreign CGI movies that rip off other, more successful, animated movies.

Without a second thought, Adrien grabbed Marinette, stuffed her in a cannon, and fired her into the sun where she exploded.

"Finally!" Ladybug sighed with relief. "I was hoping she will one day die."

Chloe and Adrien kissed with passion as fireworks exploded in the background.

"Can this day get any better?"

Heaven answered Chloe's question as a beam of light shot down in front of the true lovers. Floating majestically from the beam came a new Kwami, a knight-themed edition.

"I am the Knight Kwami." It spoke to the heroes. "I am sent here to give power to the chosen one that will vanquish Hawkmoth from this dimension forever ….. Adrien Agreste!"

The Kwami fused with Adrien and together they became.

 **SUPER MODEL ADRIEN AGRESTE! KNIGHT MODE!**

A knight with pure-gold armor, a diamond sword to banish evil, and a loyal horse with enough powers to shake the very Earth itself.

"I wish I can be Adrien!" Cat Noir said with tears of joy. "He has the perfect life with now flaws whatsoever! And a loving father who is clearly not Hawkmoth!"

"But then you wouldn't be with me." Ladybug playfully booped his nose. "And your love is equally as powerful as Chloe's and Adrien's. We are meant for each other, and no one will stand in our way."

And so the Credible Hilarious League Omega Extremes flew up into the air (along with their butler, Sabrina), ready to save the day whenever they can and be praised far more than Jesus!

The End.

* * *

"Then after we get married, we are gonna have two or three kids and we can mock Marinette all day long! Ahhh ha ha ha hah haaaaa gaaah ha ha ha ahh cough!"

Chloe laughed uncontrollably as she rolled around the floor, snuggling a pillow in her arms as if it was Adrien.

Meanwhile, the panic-looking Bee Kwami was on the phone, talking to someone on the other end. "Master, you won't believe this, but there's been a huge mistake. There has to be another person by the name of Chloe in this city …Yeah yeah, real funny …. Please tell me you're joking."

 **End**


End file.
